Her Return
Agate is lying in his bed, and is thrashing around. We see inside his dream, where he is in a desolate world with green fire everywhere. He hears a shrill laugh. He knows who the voice belongs to, but tries to push it out of his head. '' ''He runs, trying to escape the voice. The voice seems to follow him, and is trying to defeat him. Finally, he collapses. Agate: Show yourself! I know you're here Emerald! Her shadowy figure steps out of the darkness. Emerald: I'm coming for you Agate. Agate has terror in his eyes. Emerald charges at him. The screen shows Agate thrashing in his bed, and Quartz trying to wake him up. Quartz: Agate! Wake up! Agate wakes up in a cold sweat. Quartz: Agate, are you feeling alright? Agate: Y...Yeah. Agate steps out of his bed. Agate: I'm....gonna go for a walk. Quartz: Would you like me to come with you? Agate: No...I'd rather be alone. Agate steps out of his room onto the warp pad and warps away. Suddenly, we see inside of Quartz's room. Emerald's bubble is floating in the top of her room. A mysterious hand resembling the figure from Some New Tricks pops the bubble, and Emerald is released. We then see Agate lying on the beach. Agate: What's happening to me? I've never been this afraid. A shadow lurks behind Agate, him not noticing. Emerald: It's been a while.....Agate. Agate turns around, only to get a hard chop to the neck. He passes out. Emerald picks him up. Emerald: Now it's my time, finally. I can get revenge on all those gems. She looks at Agate. Emerald: And I can settle things with you. The screen pans to morning. Quartz goes to all of the gems. Quartz: Have any of you seen Agate? They all shake their heads no. Quartz: I'm worried. He went on a walk 10 hours ago and hasn't come back. Bloodstone: No worries. He always goes on the beach to walk. He probably got distracted and lost track of time. I'll go with you to look, just in case. They all warp to the beach. They all are searching around. Bloodstone: Okay, I'm getting worried now. Quartz: Wait...what's this? She spots a trail in the sand of footprints. Bloodstone: Agate must have left these. Quartz: No, Agate has larger feet than these. This size corresponds to....(gasp) Bloodstone: What is it? Quartz: We have to hurry. Agate is in serious danger. They begin running, following the footprints. They reach a cave. It is pitch black, so Quartz grabs a stick and lights it to make a torch. They keep walking. Bloodstone: Quartz, tell me who the footprints belong to. Quartz: Emerald. I'd know her from anywhere. Bloodstone: Th-That's ridiculous. She's bubbled remember? Quartz: I think we're all aware somehow she gets out of her seals. They hear footsteps behind them. They summon their weapons. Textite walks in the cave. Quartz: Textite? What are you doing here? Textite: I wanted to help! Look, I may like Agate the least, but I still wanted to help. Suddenly, an array of lights turn on. Quartz throws the torch behind her. Emerald: Well, well, well. Looks like you've sprung into my trap perfectly. Emerald appears. Quartz: Emerald. Where is Agate? Emerald: Oh, he's fine. Agate is shown unconcious, chained up against the wall in ice. Emerald: But he won't be for long. Emerald extends her hand and readies a magic blast. Quartz: Emerald, I know you'd never stoop so low as to shatter someone. Emerald: I'm not gonna shatter him. I'm just gonna make the rest of his existence as painful as possible. Emerald gets ready to fire, but Quartz immediately tackles her. The magic blast misses barely, releasing Agate's chains. Agate wakes up and Quartz stands in front of him. Agate: Quartz....Emerald....I'm scared.. Quartz: I'll protect you Agate. Textite runs up to Emerald and punches her right in the face. She doesn't even flinch. Emerald: Oh, dear.. If you want to hurt me, you're going to have to try a lil' bit harder! Emerald lifts Textite off the ground with telekenisis and tosses him against a pillars. She then smiles and hears footsteps from behind.. She quickly turns around to see Bloodstone, running at her with his scythe in hand. With a feirce look on her face, she grabs the scythe and tosses it aside. She grabs Bloodstone by the throat and looks at him straight in the eyes. Emerald: Oh, don't worry, honey.. No need to be afraid.. I'm just going to shatter you, that's all. Textite then runs and jumps on Emerald's shoulders, causing her to lose grip on Bloodstone. Emerald: FOR DIAMOND'S SAKE, LET ME KILL SOMEONE! Emerald tries to grab at Textite, but can't reach him. He starts pulling her hair up and down. Emerald: Ahhh! Bloodstone then gets up and summons his scythe, and stabs Emerald right in her side. Emerald falls to the ground and so does Textite who scurries off to Quartz, who is protecting Agate. Bloodstone stomps on Emerald's face several times until she looks back at Bloodstone. Emerald smiles. With almost super speed, Emerald gets up and dashes over to Bloodstone where she stabs him with her arm. Her arm penetrates her stomach and out his back and Bloodstone just lets out a small gasp. He looks over at Quartz and poofs. Emerald turns around and smiles at the others. Emerald: Easier than I thought.. Emerald bends over and picks up Bloodstone's Gem, and holds it in her hand. Quartz looks at Emerald with an almost desperate face. Emerald smiles as her hand folds in. Quartz starts running towards Emerald with full speed, while Textite simply drops to the ground in tears. Agate follows Quartz as she summons her halberd. Emerald's grin turns to a massive smile coming across her entire face. She tosses Bloodstone's Gem aside and runs at Quartz. Her arm glows green and sparks shoot out. She reaches back and slams her fist right into Quartz's face. Quartz is thrown back faster than a missle, against another pillar. Agate looks over at Quartz and back at Emerald who is staring directly at him. Emerald: I assume you want the same, right, dear? Agate is speechless as he tries to walk backwards. He trips and Emerald's arm turns electric again. As her arm reaches back, Agate's face turns to fear. Emerald begins rapidly punching Agate faster and faster with every punch. She grabs him throws him to the ground, only to stomp on him. Agate tries to get up but Emerald slams her fist into his back. As this happens, Bloodstone's Gem starts to regenerate and he forms again. He looks around for Emerald only to find her pounding his friend. With a shocked expression, Bloodstone speed dashes over to Emerald and grabs her by the arm. He looks her in the eye and headbutts her twice. He punches her in the face and kicks her against a pillar. He slams his fist into her face rapidly and summons his scythe. He puts the staff against her throat and bangs it against her face. He grabs the end of the scythe and stabs her stomach with the large blade over and over. From behind the large pillar, Quartz stabs her halberd through the slab of concrete and it penetrates from out Emerald's chest. Emerald slides out of the blade and hits the floor. Agate, Bloodstone, Quartz, and Textite who just ran over await for her to poof, but she doesn't.. Suddenly, she reaches her arms up and telekinetically grabs the four of them. Emerald: you all treat me like a monster.. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MONSTERS REALLY ARE! Emerald stands up with her arms and out and energy is shown shooting out of her arms, into the four Gems. The Gems start screaming and crying. Their skin mutates, limbs increase, and eyes come apart. While screaming and kicking and crying, Agate breaks loose from Emerald's power. As he falls to the ground he tries to balance himself out and does so. He stands up and spin dashes at Emerald. He grabs what he can of her and, with full force, tackes her down, far away from the others. Emerald's power on the others immidiately goes away and they regain their form and drop to the ground. As this happens, Agate is on top of Emerald, pounding her face in with his fists. She grabs him by the sides and throws him away. With a feirce yet dominant grin, she reaches her arm back, and her fist turns electric.. Agate gets up and sees Emerald. Emerald releases a massive ball of energy, the size of Agate himself, and shoots it towards Agate. As she throws it, Quartz spin dashes to Emerald, cutting into her chest with her halberd. Emerald looks over at Agate and to Quartz. Emerald: Good luck, darling.. Emerald poofs. Emerald's Gemstone drops down and Quartz grabs it before it taps the ground. She places it in a bubble and sends it away. They then turn their attention to Agate, who is crouching down with his arms across his chest. Textite, Quartz, and Bloodstone run over to him and try to help him up. Agate: no.. Quartz: Agate, what is wrong? Are you okay? The moment Quartz finishes her sentence, Agate lets out a loud, terrifying scream. His lips slowly turn into razor sharp blades, with Diamond pericing tips. His hair starts to grow rapidly upwards and gain a much spikier appearance. Then, spikes start to rip out from Agate's flesh. Two jagged spikes rip from his left arm, and one from his right. Another grows from out his hip. Agate: ROUAHAHAHAHA! HEEELPP! Suddenly, Agate's face grows much larger and starts to bubble around. Lumps form all around his now round face. His right arm now grows intensely and is about as large as Bloodstone. His other is mildly the same but grows stronger. His right leg is left unchanged while his left leg grows to a much stronger and larger leg. Textite: Quartz! Do something! Quartz: I-I-I can't! I have never been able to heal Emerald's affects! Agate's skin morphs around with color. He now has circular spots all around him with rainbow like colors. The spots are red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, grey.. Agate's two eyes start to grow larger and larger until they literally split apart. He then ends up with four eyes circling around a much larger fifth eye. A spike on one of his lumps start to shoot out and Agate can't help but to scream. His legs start growing longer and longer and his chest stretches out, making him taller than Quartz. Quartz: Oh my Diamond.. Agate? Agate attempts to respond but just is able to utter out grunts and sounds that cannot be translated. He looks down at his body in disbelief. Quartz: Oh.. My.. Stars.. I never would have believed that Emerald could do such.. tragesty. Agate looks into Quartz's reflective Gemstone and barely notices his face. His five eyes start crying, all in different times. Quartz: Agate, please.. It will be okay. We can.. We can heal you.. Quartz walks over to Agate and puts her hand on his chest. Agate tries to push Quartz away but ends up pushing her to the ground. Agate starts to cry harder and harder and back away quickly Quartz: Agate, it is okay.. I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Agate turns around and runs out of the palace. Bloodstone: Agate! Episode ends Category:Fanon Episodes Category:A to Z